Rise of the Guardians: Trailers, jackXkali
by JanElement
Summary: Some trailers fics of Rise of the Guardians. Starring: Jack Frost winter spirit and fun and Element Kali the elemental nature spirit and courage. Both brought from death at the same time and will have to pass across many obstacles to achieve together. New legends are born.


**Rise of the Guardians II: The Legend**

_**I exist for a long time ...**_

A girl rises from the ground in ashes. She wore a pair of one side open yet elegantly stitched with golden ribbon. Coffee had a sleeveless blouse and blue scarf tied around his waist. She was barefoot, her eyes were scarlet and her skin was light brown. His hair was short and tousled black. Moon looked as if expecting something to happen.

_**My name is Kali Element now ...**_

Sneezed off a wave of air, shake hands and fire comes from their palms. Wiggle your fingers and water from one side stands. Rises up through the air shaft. It is a scepter in the distance and land him up to it , instantly, this is filled with light and adapts to its power. Begins to spin with one hand and laughing having fun.

_**I like what I do ... is so good about this.**_

Down from the tree and begins to walk away at full speed.

_**However, this is not me.**_

Standing on the top of a house, looking at her hands and closes instantly tears.

_**I like being alone and not depend on anyone.**_

- Uuuuhuuuu ! -Kali yells as he goes flying through the skies

Extends his scepter and climate change. Then go to kids fences in a park and down to stand to the side of a statue.

_**Kids will love what I do and my ... well.**_

Water begins to throw the kids and then seeing rain causes play. Spend some time, raises his scepter and makes the sky turns blue and the sun appears causing a rainbow.

_**Being me, despite my past ... I am untamed.**_

Kali walked quietly with his scepter over shoulder. He felt like a of cold air then wrapped with a snap caused fire which warmed. He walked through the woods, until a noise caught his attention. Quickly pointed his scepter to the front. Do not see anything. A noise behind her caught her attention and turned quickly, then felt a cold presence behind her.

- Who else would cause an icy aura around me, hey? - Kali said and then flip - Jack Frost -

- I see you remember me perfectly - said Jack approaching her

- It was the rain two weeks ago - Kali said moving closer to the

- Not still mad about that ? Finally I came for something else. - Jack said pulling a Christmas ball in your bag

- I do not want to find yourself come ... - Kali said

Jack threw the crystal ball behind her and opened a portal.

- But ... -

Jack froze his cane ground where Kali was standing making this slip and fall the portal after her Jack entered. Suddenly appear in the North Pole and Kali gets up to then try to beat Jack.

- I swear I 'm going to melt! - She yells

- Quiet , Kali - North says announcing their presence

_**Everything changes now ...**_

- North Pole, - said Kali walking and looking at present - Y staff are all here : Santa Claus, SandMan , the Tooth Fairy , the BunnyMund and the rebellious Jack Frost -

Bunny laughed

- More respect you - said Jack approaching Kali - The things can get cold here -

- The feeling is mutual . - Kali said turning his eyes approaching scarlet

_**That? Indomitable said, No?**_

- You were chosen as the new Guardian. - North said

- He presented a problem. - Said Bunny

- The fear has returned full - North- not alone, apparently is allied with the three Evils –

- The what? – Jack asked confused

- Eris, better known as Evil and Discord. - Said the Fairy

-Kish: the Shadow. - North said

- And Satan, known as the Silence - Bunny said idly

_**And I that I have to do with this?**_

Everyone ran, came and everything became silent. After thick smoke appeared next to the world, then left eyes appeared red and Pitch.

- Finally, - said Pitch- In cerium, you have to do the Guardians someone to get attention? -

- Get out of here Pitch- North said pointing a sword

Pitch laughed.

- Do not threaten me, fat boy - said Pitch

_**Something stronger than me?**_

- The four together are stronger, - said Bunny

- And we will be more ... - North said looking at Kali - with your help -

Kali thought.

- All right , but only 'll help , I'm not sure even of wanting to be a guardian - Kali said shaking hands with North

- And ... - coming Fairy said Jack and Kali - if we are to be a team I think they should make peace -

- He's a cocky little boy - said Kali

- And you're a little girl believed - Jack said

- Come on, shake hands - North said

Kali and Jack glared at him , after a few seconds shook hands , of which the contact came smoke.

_**I'm afraid to be afraid ...**_

-But we have here? -Said Pitch approaching Kali - New guardian guess -

- Get away from me - Kali said pointing his scepter - I have not scared you -

After all fighting their opposites. Bunny had over to its opposite by pressing with a katana in his neck.

- No mention weapons! - He said

- Too bad, rabbit. - She said

- I always wanted to get rid of you. - Pitch said Jack

- Why? If like me at all - said Jack

- Do not play, Jack! - shout in the distance Kali

_**Never before have I felt more alive ...**_

Kali and Jack rose with serrated and open eyes might notice the glow that emanated the scepter and baton .

_**I can be something more than what I myself believe to be and not be always alone.**__**  
**_

- Kali! - Shouted trying to get closer but left lightning clouds shadows making Jack hit the ground.

Pitch Kali enveloped in a prison of darkness.

- Away your dirty power from she! - Jack shouted throwing the full power of his cane freezing

_** Rise of the Guardians II: The Legend**_

Jack smiled and plopped down on the sled. Kali looked quickly and searched ...

- Were you looking for someone? - Jack said

Kali turned and Jack was sitting next to her. Snorted and pushed pulling the sled a few minutes Jack came.

- Sorry, you push too hard? - Kali said smiling

- Very funny - said Jack

_**Premiere **__**October 15th, 2013**_


End file.
